


les seigneurs sith savent-ils faire du patin à glace?

by blamethewaves



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Tried, Ice Skating, Planet Hoth (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blamethewaves/pseuds/blamethewaves
Summary: you and a mighty scary sith lord, darth vader, go to hoth to attack the rebel alliance’s base.but, you had something else in mind, so, you brought ice skates for yourself and vader.just saying, he isn’t very excited.
Relationships: Darth Vader/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	les seigneurs sith savent-ils faire du patin à glace?

«y/n, i’m not doing this.» vader says, staring at you with the lenses of his mask

«come on vader, it will be fun! you won’t even notice how fast the 30 minutes passed since we started!» you say, grabbing his hand for him to step on the ice

«this is a youngling activity, y/n. i think i’ll have to reject your offer,» he says, stepping away from the ice, «and, we don’t have a lot of time before the attack starts.» 

you look at him with your best attempt at puppy eyes, pouting at the fact that he doesn’t want to ice skate with you.

but, a bright idea strikes your mind at the right time.

«i bet that you just don’t want to admit the fact that you don’t know how to ice skate, that’s why you’re making up excuses.» you say, smirking, knowing that vader will try to prove that he’s able to do anything

he scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest, looking at the ice then back to you.

after what it seems like an eternity, he finally steps on the ice, losing his balance slightly. 

you giggle quietly to yourself, knowing that this will be a pretty fun experience. 

vader seemed to have heard your giggle, since he straightly started to try to ride on the ice and ended up falling on his back. 

you couldn’t help but laugh out loud at that, he just seemed so eager to prove to you that he could do it, and you couldn’t help but find it cute and funny.

you rode to him and tried to help him get on his feet, which you could say was kind of a fail. 

you ended up falling on top of him, making vader groan slightly but still laugh at the situation.

when you both finally stood up, you grabbed his hand and started showing him how to glide on the ice.

«you move your feet this way, but the distance between them shouldn’t be very large.» you say, making vader immitate your moves

you and vader started to skate on the ice slowly, but smoothly. vader would slightly lose his balance once in a while, but he got the hang of it pretty fast. 

every time that vader would fall, he on purpose would grab you to make you fall with him. let’s just say it’s not very pleasant, but with vader, hearing him laugh through the vocoder makes you smile every time.

even the smallest things would bring goofy smiles onto your face, making vader smile to himself behind the mask, knowing how lucky he got to be with the woman of his dreams.

vader didn't want the time to pass by so fast. he thought about the future with you, he imagined it peaceful, full of happiness, both of your own children playing together.

maybe one day this will be over, you and vader will be together, living peacefully without the empire.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write lmao i only seen star wars episode v once and i barely remember it
> 
> but yes, i was ice skating yesterday and imagining vader falling on the ice, his s/o (y/n) helping him back on his feet 
> 
> somebody please delete my ao3 account


End file.
